Squirrel, the Bringer of Hell
If anyone has a way to make the chart more easily readable in any way, please do so. It seems to be all.. Text going downwards, especially after having to edit the width. ---- Squirrel is different from any other Squirrel that happens to be wandering around the little dirt ball we all know as Azeroth. The Squirrel we all see to be wandering around, not on a fixed NPC path, just so happens to be your chance to make a friend, a chance to do nothing, or a chance to brutally, mercilessly, and violently rip up and mutilate/mangle an unsuspecting creation of nature. Whichever you choose, Squirrel will still die! So choose wisely! 'How Squirrel began its unimportant' 'existence.' One day, a Mrs. Squirrel, and a Mr. Squirrel, attracted to each other by strange Azerothian Ground Squirrel mating rituals and weird smells, got it on, and the Mr. Squirrel knocked up Mrs. Squirrel. When the time came, Mrs. Squirrel gave birth to a litter of Squirrel Juniors, which then grew into the pest you now see scampering around your RP server. Death, a normal part of Squirrels everyday life. Heartless fiends. Everyone can be creative. Sometimes, people just need a bit of motivation, such as a reward. Such a reward could be seeing Squirrel guts flying all over the place, landing in peoples faces, feces everywhere. Or, you could consider the reward part to be the fact that you can do it with your bare hands! Whether its boredom, anger, lulziness, or some other messed up emotion no ones heard of yet, Squirrel can be your stress ball if you do so wish. How many times has Squirrel died? Hmm, lets count! Top Kill Currently Grins. Completely tearing a Squirrel apart, then putting it back together in the form of some disfigured rodent from hell? This Squirrel can tear faces off! ``Not remembering the process, but the end result was.. Both eyes ripped out, after having seeds shot into both sockets, one put back in backwards, the string going all dangly, and the other attached to its ass. Its tail was removed, enlarged, and re-attached, upside down. Its organs were removed, and rearranged, and its intestines used as a leash. Its arms and legs were removed, and re-attached, in a rather odd configuration. Its ribs were yanked out through its now empty chest-cavity, broken, fixed, and put back in the wrong order. All this, after being raised from the dead, and will forever be Grins Forever Friend of love.`` Notable Moments 1) In Dalaran, Squirrel once removed a chunk of Log'toirs penis. Sux2bhim. 2) In Grizzly Hills, Squirrel managed to acquire one of Romeos testicles. It still has it. 3) Squirrel is Grin's forever friend. Anyone want to hug a bloated, falling apart rotting Squirrel, brought back from the dead? It doesn't bite much! 4) Squirrel has been killed by a 10 year old Blood Elf. 5) Squirrel is better than you. More to be added as they come. Feel free to add your own moments with Squirrel! Category:Characters